fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corly Manderly
Corly was the true born son of Lord Clent Manderly and Lady Martha Sunderland. Born in the year 376 AC, Corly was welcomed into a loving and welcoming family. Corly held the title Lord of White Harbor, Duke of the White Knife Riverslands. He also built a mass of ships that fly under the banner of a White Hand, called the White Fleet of Winter. He was considered a patron of the Order of the Green Hand, and major investor into the White Bank of Winter. Appearance Corly is a tall and friendly fellow. His skin is tanned from the many years he has been at sea. Strong and with a friendly smile at all times one would not notice that the man has a crooked nose. This was due to a fight with a pirate during one of his many raids. Background Early Life Lord Corly Manderly was raised by his father's Bannerman, Sir Brendon Waters, Captain of the Patrol Gallon “Sister Sea Maiden”. Brendon was a Bastard of some lord in the Crownlands and came to serve in the Harbor Navy. Showing as a capable Pirate Hunter, and honorable in the protection of caravans to Moat Cailin and through the Neck. With this Corlyn’s father, Lord Clent Manderly knighted the man into the Order of the Green Hand and given land within Relmsgate. Trained in the way of the Sword and regularly meet with Maester Tosh for his education in Mathematics and Economics. Though he enjoyed his training with the Knight, he excelled in his classes with Maester Tosh who was a Three Gold Ring Master and educated many lords and ladies within the North. The Maester was easy to understand and patient, thus he studied hard in his economic studies. When he was coming to age, his father Lord Clent Manderly, had spent many years building up credit with the Iron Bank of Braavos. Once he built up a reputation with the bankers he invested large amounts of the families funds into the Fur and Timber industries and was planned on meeting with buyers along the Narrow Sea. First however, he wished to meet with the leaders of Braavos to open shipping routes and buyers for his timber. This never happened though, as when he was traveling along the narrow sea pirates raided his convoy by cut throats. The ships and his father were never seen again. Life without his Father As the only child of Lord Clent Manderly, Corly was named the Heir Apparent and Lord of White Harbor. However, his uncle would use this chance to get his dead brothers title. Seeing the land run by a young boy could not further the prosperity of the land. He gathered the support of the Lords Council and when the Regent, Sir Brendon, and the young Lords Mother, Lady Martha left to secure the started agreements of the late lord. His uncle, Ulrik Manderly, attempted to change the succession laws. However, Corly had been aware of this and gathered the support from the Order of the Green Hand by promising the building of a new Fortress, performing charity for Sailors Families while at sea, and letting a rumor slip of his meeting with both the Elders of the Old God Faith and Priest in the Sept of the Snow. This lead many to believe that the young lord would allow the trade city to be free from religious oppression. This gardened the support of the masses and many of the Counselors that supported his uncle were forced to turn their support back to the young lord. His uncle was forced to step down as Captain of the Manderly Guard. Lord of White Harbor Shortly after those events, Corly turned of age and ended the regency of his tutor. Once he was in power, he began to offer several edicts of his capital leaving his dominion lands to their regional lords. New laws such as the Freedom of Religious Pursuit and new Anti-Corruption Laws that he used to remove the Council that sided with his uncle. He also saw that his mother and Regent, Sir Brendon sold his father’s goods at a much lower price then average market value. His coffers would be depleted eventually, as such he created the Whites Bank that gave out payments to families of sailors that lost their lives at sea that played the bank previously. Many sailors did so and as such he planned on using those new funds for new investments. Investments and Business * Order of the White Hand * Shipyards of White Harbor * Silver Mines of White Harbor * White Bank of Winter Category:RP Characters